Camp Kukala
by tiduslover2004
Summary: Yuna and the gang find a sphere while at summer camp. What does it mean. TidusYuna.
1. Welcome to Camp Kukula!

Summary: Yuna looks foward to summer camp. Of course so would every other 14 year old. When she first gets there she makes alot of friends. Paine, a gothic, stoic,and a little insensitive. Then there is Rikku, she has an upbeat and positive attitude and not afraid to speak her mind. Lulu also comes. Yuna is staying at the summer camp, Camp Kukalu, for three months. But one night, Yuna, Lulu, Paine, and Rikku sneek out at night for some fun.They see something that they will never forget. What does Sir Auron , the owner of the camp, have to do with it?

A.N- Tell me haow you like this chapter, okay? This is my final attempt in fanfiction and if I don't get any reviews I'm done for good. I don't own Square Enix and its' characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Kukalu!

Yuna's POV

My mom drove up into the parking lot to the camp. I looked outside to see kids about my age running around the basketball court. I couldn't wait to get out for once and meet new people. I was always in Bevelle up in my room or at a private school. I had to practicaly threaten my mother, Yunalesca, and my father, Braska, to let me come. After about three or so weeks they finally gave in. I was glad they didn't send a gaurd or anything to watch over me. They are so over-protective over me. They were always telling me no to the simplest things. I once asked my mother if I could go shopping with Dona, a girl at my school, and she said 'No, Yuna dear. What if someone were to take you away when you were in a bathroom or something? Who would be there to help you when you needed them the most?' I got so mad that I ran up to my room and didn't come out, even for school.

My only real friend was Nhadala. She was a 19 year old maid at my house. We are like sisters. She shares everything with me. Her boyfreind, Kimahri, proposed to her before we left. It made me so giddy before I left that I got even more excited. She said that she would get married in Besaid and have a beautiful beach house. I told her secretly that I would come with her and get a house next door and I would be able to see her everyday. Nahadala obliged then gave me big bear hug whispering in my ear 'I'll be waiting.'

I just now realized that my mother was chattering away and I quickly averted my eyes to her, making her thing that I was actually listening. After awhile my mother shut up and parked the car.

"Here we are Yuna dear. Lets' go and sign you up." She leade me to the lobby and waited in line. I looked around at my souroundings. There was a big sign that said 'Welcome to Kukalu, newcomers!'. Then I noticed a girl with silver hair talking back at her mother. She said something that sounded like 'Shut up! Goodbye mother.' I beamed. I wish that I could talk like that to my own mother without being smacked.The girl with silver hair then walked out of the lobby and into the little girl's room. Then there was a small girl with a bird's nest of blonde hair. She was hugging a woman, obviuosly her mother, and then she hugged a little boy, obviuosly her brother. She waved then walked outside.

"Yuna dear, we're next." My mother pulled me to the desk and began to fill out papers.

"Mother. My birhdate is 1990 not 1992." I whispered into my mother's white hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuna. I am just nervous." My mother lied. It didn't suprise me that she forgot my birthdate. She had four other kids who were many years older than I. They were always treating me unfairly like every other older sister or brother would treat their siblings.

"Okay. All done. Yuna, do you have everything you need?" Mother said as she picked at my shirt. I nodded then grabbed my bags. She kissed my cheekbone and bid me farewell. As she walked away I couldn't help but smile. She was out of my life for exactly three months! No more mother for three whole months! I couldn't help but walk fast to the girl's cabin. I walked out of the lobby and headed to the cabin.

When I reached the cabin, I saw the girl with blonde hair trying to stretch the sheet over her mattress, the top one at that. I dropped my bags on the bed below her and climbed up the ladder.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

I held one side of the sheet and pulled the other under the mattress. She pulled her side under it as well then plopped down on the bed, only to make the sheets pop up and suround her.

"Oh,poopie!"

We repeated the process and then pulled the sleeping bag over it.

"Now try it."

She jumped on it again and this time it stayed.

"Thanks. I'm Rikku. And you are-"

"Yuna. Yuna Tiso. Nice to meet you Rikku."

I extended my hand and shook her hand. I then jumped down and started to make my bed. Rikku ran into the bathrooms and started up a shower.

"At least we have showers. I was afraid that we would have to take a one in the bathtub."

"You don't like baths?"

"No. I am afraid of water. Unless its' coming out of a showerhead."

I laughed but stopped as the girl with silver hair walked into the room. I smiled at her only to recieve a grunt.

"I'm Yuna. Whats' your name?"

"Paine. Nice to meet you." She sat down on her already made up bed and pulled out a magazine.

Rikku hopped out and sighed.

"I hope there is more people here than this."

"Me, too. I want to make as much friends as I can this year." I sat down on my bed and folded my arms behind my head.

"I don't. You two are enough." She giggled and recieved a smack from Rikku.

"Dr.P! You are so rude!"

"Do you two know eachother?" I asked.

"Yes. We've been in school together for as long as I can remember. Isn't that right Paine?"

"Unnfortuintly, yes."

Rikku sat on top of her bed and put her feat on the ceiling.

"Hello Paine." A soft voice said. I looked over my shoulder and here stood a girl with black hair and a black dress. I could tell that she was nice by the tone in her voice.

"Hello, Lulu. I didn't know that you were coming."

"My dad made me. But I suppose that I might enjoy it."

"This is Yuna," Paine motioned to me,"And you know, Rikku."

"Oh Hello. I'm Lulu. Its' a pleasure to meet you, Yuna."

"Same here." I knew that I would like Lulu. Just then the intercom came on and a males' gruffy voice sounded the quiet rooms.

"Please all resisents report to the cafeteria for an introduction, thank you."

We all groaned and stood up from our rather comfortable beds.

"Alrighty. Lets' go before we get our heads bit off." Paine said as we headed out the door.

When we reached the cafeteria all of the fourteen year olds were set on one table and the younger on the other tables. The whole cafeteria was talking and some were even rolling on the floor. Paine, Rikku, Lulu, and Myself all sat together. Rikku poked at my shoulder and motioned to the fourteen year old boys.

"See the one with red hair? Thats' Wakka, Lulu's ex-boyfriend. They broke up at the end of the school year because he was cheating on her with some eighth grader named Sara. I think she's here, too."

"Thats' terrible. What a jerk." I whispered to her as a middle aged man walked up to the front of the room, waving his arms around to get us to be quiet.

"Hello. How is everybody today?"

The cafeteria groaned and some of the younger ones' clapped.

"Good to hear. I am Auron. Owner of this camp. You can all call me Auron or sir Auron if you prefer. I hope these three months will be fun for all of you."

"Yawn. Hurry up, SIR Auron." Rikku put her head on the table and closed her eyes. About thirty minutes later, Auron's speech came to an end.

"-if any of you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell me or one of the counselors. Now, all of you can report back to your cabins until further notice. Thank you." He walked off the stage and all of the fourteen year olds clapped, some even stood up. Sir Auron, thinking it was for his speech instead of us clapping because it was over. I stood up and looked down at Rikku. She fell asleep during the middle of the boring hour. I shook her shoulders and when she popped her head up I quit.

"Yuna? Is it already over?"

"Yes. Thank God."

I turned around and headed for the door, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu following close behind. I heard the fourteen year old boys laughing and goofing off, once again.

"I wonder how stupid they can get, don't you, Yuna?" Paine said loud enough for the boys to hear. I turned to face Paine and I said loud and clear, "You bet I do. I mean, doesn't everybody?"

"Thats' possible. If you would want to spend your time wondering." Lulu laughed as the boys' started to stop and look at us.

"Hey! If it isn't little Rikku! Cid's girl!"

"Shut up, Gippal!"

"Okay, what ever you say Cid's girl."

The boy named Gippal bowed and looked over at me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, speechless.

"And what might be your name sweetcakes?"

"Yuna. And you will call me that, too. Got it, asshole?" I always wanted to say that before! I was never alowed to even think about saying that at my house!

"Mmm...We got ourselves a fiesty one, ay' boys?" A boy with blonde hair piped in. I couldn't help but think of how cute he was.

"Okay. Boys' shut your mouths before I do it for you." Paine chirped, rather pleased with this whole ordeal.

"Okay, Okay. We'll leave you alone....For now," Gippal laughed. "Come on Tidus. Lets' go before we get our mouths shut by Paine." The boys left and started their stupid horseplay like always.

"Jerks. What I wouldn't do to just bust their asses." Paine laughed. Lulu seemes quiet through this whole thing and I realized why. Wakka had been among that group, picking on the girl who dumped him. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I hadn't had a boyfriend before. I didn't want one, but now I knew why everyone told me that I didn't want one.

When we reached the cabin we all started giggling and laughing just like girls do.

"Can I paint your toe-nails, Yunie?"

I nodded and grinned to myself. Rikku had started calling me 'Yunie' about a hour ago. It made me feel more comfortable around her, although it was kind of a weird name.

"You really showed those boys' who was boss, Yuna." Lulu said as she finished braiding her hair. Lulu had started to talk again when we settled down for the night. I was afraid that she might of gone straight to bed when we got there, but everything seemed fine now.

"Yeah, you sure did. I didn't know that you could actually use the word 'ass'." Paine laughed as she read her magazine.

"Me, neither." I laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I pulled my foot off of Rikku's lap. I walked up to the door and opened it. My eyes grew wide as I looked forward.

Yay! The end of chapter one!! R and R! I just love cliffhangers!! PLEASE R AND R !!! I BEG YOU!!


	2. The Problem With Boys

Camp Kukala

AN: Yay! Chappie two! Please review this story. Thanks to all of my reveiwers, and to the ones who read but didn't review. This is one of my first stories so no FLAMES ok? And Yes! I know I have some spelling mistakes. I will be more careful this time. You guys tell me what I should do with the story, ok? Give me some ideas! It would be an awfully better story if you would!

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix and its' characters.

Chapter Two: The problem with Boys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Time: "I'll (Yuna) get it." I said as I pulled my foot off of Rikku's lap. I walked up to the door and opened it. My eyes grew wide as I look foward.

End of Last Time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There in front of me, three boys stood pants pulled down (as well as boxers) bent over, and singing "Goodnight, girls!", complete with a bunch of flashlights shining on their backsides. I screamed and shut the door. From the other side of the door I heard the boys' laughing their "exposed" asses off. All of the girls shot up from their bunks and looked at me in a confused way. "What's the matter, Yunie," Rikku asked as she put her hands on my shoulders, "was it those boys, again?"

She looked over at the door and walked behind me. She reached the for the doorknob.

"Rikku! Don't open the...," she screamed and quickly shut it, "...door."

"Omigod! I'm gonna...hurl!" Rikku ran for the bathroom and all we heard next was the stall door slam behind her. I stood there and I felt my cheeks go red.

"What happened?!" Lulu said as she cringed at the sound of Rikku's gagging noises.

"Yeah, was it the boys'?" Paine said, she then looked behind me at the door, looking at so hard, I thought for sure she could of seen right through it.I was getting quite fond of the name 'the boys'. I guess it was better than 'the idiotic goons'.

"They...They m-mooned us!" I said between gulps of air. Paine and Lulu gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. We then heard a toilet flush, following a sniff.

"It...It was mortifying!" Rikku screamed from the bathroom stall. We then heard another gagging noise.

"Ewww...," I cringed and covered my eyes with my hands, which felt as if they were going to pop out of my head at any moment. Paine and Lulu exchanged looks, then burst into a fit of giggles, eventually falling to the floor.

"You...You had to witness the boys' asses! I bet they were all hairy!" Paine rolled around the floor clutching her stomach. Rikku then walked out of the bathroom, giving deathglares to the two young women one the floor.

"Hey! Its' not funny! I'd rather see my pop's ass then theirs!" Rikku shuddered and hugged her self. Lulu and Paine laughed even harder, just to spite Rikku.

"Rikku! Was... it really... THAT bad?!" Lulu said in between big belly laughs.

"Yes! Yes it was that frickin bad, Lulu!" Rikku put her hands on her hips and glared at Lulu and Paine, making them slow down and start to stand.

"I say we pay them back!" I said with a broad grin on my face.

"What are we gonna do, Yuna, Flash them!? They'd probably clap their hands, begging for more!" Paine countered.

"No. We could put a prank on them!" I squelled. They all looked at each other as if expecting someone to object. But that objection didn't come, much to my suprise.

"Okiedokie, Yunie! Lets' think of the most horriblest thing ever!" We all high-fived each other and gathered around my bed, whispering about a prank that would make them want to take back that act they had just pulled moments ago.

"I have an idea," I said casually. "Does anyone have any poster-board?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus's POV

I jumped on my bed, still laughing at what we just did. I fell back and put my hands behind my head.

"Oh man! Did you see that chicks face?!" I yelled as the rest of the boys' came in, laughing their asses off.

"I know! That look was priceless, ya?!" Wakka yelled.

"Man ,oh, man! That was grate!" Gippal fell on his bunk. Gippal, Wakka, and I had just mooned a girl, Yuna I think and Rikku, too. Clasko, Barali, and Nooj had flashed the flashlights on our asses, so they could see it as clear as day!

"I thought for sure we'd get caught!" Clasko laughed as he shut and locked the door. He had always been a worry-wart. He was a scrawny kid and he thought he wasn't good at anything. He wasn't too far off either. Real big chocobo lover. He even had chocobo p-jays which he was changing into.

"Thank Yevon Paine didn't come out to see it! We would of really gotten it then!" Barali walked out of the bathroom in his sleeping clothes. We all knew he had a major crush for Paine.

"Didn't think Rikku would come out as well though. Oh well, killing two birds with one stone I guess." Nooj replied throwing a pillow at me. I quickly caught and threw right back at him. He grunted and looked at Clasko.

"You really need some new clothes, man." He pointed to the yellow jumper with orange chocobos' printed on them, complete with chocobo slippers.

"I like them! Don't you?"

The boys' cabin moaned and all threw pillows at him.

"When hell freezes over, dude!" Gippal laughed and shook his head in disgust. Clasko sighed and jumped on his bed.

"You think they'd get mad and want to get us back?" Barali asked in a concerned tone.

"Probably. With the look at that Yuna girls face they'd probably want revenge." I snorted at the thought of the girls' "revenge".

"If they want to moon us then I'll be waiting!" Gippal laughed as he looked at one of his "educational magazines" and listening to his CD player.

"I wonder what they'd do it they did want to get us back." Wakka asked as he threw a blitzball up and catching it perfectly.

"I dunno. Probably tell on us to Auron," said as I attempted to sound like a girl, but came out in a high, and screechy voice, "Oh Sir Auron! The boys' showed us their back sides!"

"Auron would probably laugh and brag about us to the counslers!" Wakka laughed and continued to throw his blitzball, occasionally hitting the ceiling making the breeze from outside slip through. Oh yeah, man did I remember how cold it was that night! How could I forget?!

"I'd doubt that, man. If I know Rikku she'd jump on any chance to bust me up...herself! Not by some stupid old coot." Gippal laughed and stood up, stretching and walking towards the window.

"Hey. You guys...They're still awake." Gippal motioned or us to come to the window. It was well over midnight. Why would the girls be up at this hour?

"What do you think they're up to?" I blurted shoving Clasko out of my way.

"I don't think there doing eachothers' toe-nails and fixing their hair." Barali gave a slight chuckle.

"I agree," Nooj replied, "They're defaintly up to something now."

We saw three figure through the window stand up from the bed. It was that Yuna girl. I had never seen her before so she wasn't someone from school. She seemed nice enough though, even if she did cuss at us earlair that day. She was kinda cute ,too. It was Gippal's idea to do the prank in the first place. Who'd thought, right? Gippal wasn't a little perverted like all teenage boys, but he was really perverted.

"Well! I guess we know where to look for some action! "Gippal shouted, thus proving my point.

"Should we go over and ask what they're doing?" Barali asked, receiving grunts and smacks on the head.

"Do you have some kinda death wish, man?" I asked in disbelif that someone would actually go over _there_ after what we just did. I mean, how stupid can you get?

"No I mean....Maybe we should go...and...like apologize." Barali grinned sheepisly at us, then ducked for cover as we all jumped on him.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Dude, what are you thinking ,ya!?"

"Apologize?! No way!"

"Are you okay!?"

"What!? Get a hold of yourself, man!"

After all of us had at least gave him a few nuggies or punches in the arm, we realeased him. I knew instantly why he had said that stupid coment.

"Its' just that I don't want-" Barali began, but I finished the sentence for him.

"-Paine hating my guts for the rest of my life? She didn't even see it, man. Plus, she isn't really interested in you."

"Is that obvious?" Barali asked as he looked at his feet, as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Er...Yeah it is." Clasko laughed and returned to the window. He gasped and we all ran over to the window. The girls were at the window looking at us, laughing and pointing at us as if we were on display at the zoo. Being a smart ass I waved at them. They held up a finger, signaling for us to wait a second. That Yuna girl stepped aside and came back moments later with a big poster-board that said:

'Can we moon you back?'

The boys' read it and they all started to nod and clap their hands. The girls' nodded and got in a line in front of the window. The started to turn around and that Yuna girl held the sim to her the back of her pants.

"Oh man! They're gonna do it!" Gippal almost squelled.

That Yuna girl pulled it down and then all the way, only to reveal another pair of night pants. Then she shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'Oh well. Who's next?'

"What the hell?! Aww, man!" I couldn't help but be disapointed.

"Wait. Here comes Paine!" Nooj laughed. I thought Barali was going to wet himself.

"Holy shit!" He yelled.

Paine stood next to Yuna and pulled up her pants leg. There was skin! She looked suprised and began to pull off her pants...Only for them to be a pair of shorts.

"Godamnit! Someone please...Pease get naked already!" Gippal nearly screamed. I laughed as Rikku came up next. She was wearing a pair of shorts. She smiled and waved at Gippal.

"Omigod!!" All of the boys' yelled. Gippal was the loudest of all.

She began to take them off but instead of an ass, it was a one peice bathing suit. She looked like she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"NOOO," Gippal yelled as he fell to his knees and began to pull at his hair, "SHE WAS SOO CLOSE!!!"

"Dude, theres' one more, Lulu!" Clasko pointed to the young woman as she walked up to the window, only wearing a towel. Wakka gasped and smushed his face into the window.

"I think I am gonna kill someone if this one isn't real." He yelled. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't going to actually do it, but it was funny for the guys to act so stupid. Lulu turned away from the window and opened the towel to herself, then turned her head around at us boys and grinned evilly. Lulu walked away from the window, batting her eyelashes at us. Then that Yuna girl walked up to the window and held up another poster-board that read:

'Not in your wildest dreams! Goodnight boys!'

Then that Yuna girl waved at me. At least I thought she did. I swear she was looking at me when she waved. We all sorta stood there for a moment or two then Gippal broke the silence with a sudden outburst, making us all come out of our daze.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!" Gippal screamed. He started to pace the room, covering his eyes with his hands. I swear he was gonna have a nervous break-down. That or just fall over and die.

"Dude, calm down. Your gonna have a heart attack or something." I said as he sat down on his bed and fell backwards with a sigh. He then pulled out his CD player and turned it on loud enough so the whole cabin could hear. "Damn girls'. Damn stupid girls'.

"They are so mean! Cruel, cruel women. I thought they were for real!" Nooj limped to his bed and fell back with a grunt. He then reached for something under his back.

"Clasko, get your stupid chocobo off my bed or I'll put it in the garbage." Nooj picked up the plastic chocobo and threw it across the room.

"Hey! Don't throw Mr. Chuck around the room!" Clasko ran up and picked "Mr.Chuck" and plopped down on his bed, still in is stupid night clothes.

"Don't leave him on my bed." Nooj countered and then pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now, man." Wakka plopped on his bunk. It was pretty obvious that he was disapointed about the prank pulled by the girls moments ago. I mean which guy in this cabin wasn't? But I think it was over a certain someone that almost got naked, but didn't. I still don't know why he cheated on Lu. Shes' a pretty cool girl, not to mention kind of cute. I still didn't have a girlfriend, thank god! All they did was complain; 'Oh no! I look so fat!' 'My hair is so greasy!' blah blah blah! And eventually they start asking you questions; 'Do I look fat in these?' 'How does my hair look?' yadda yadda yadda! It was frustrating, damnit!

I sank down onto my bed and listened to the howling winds. I laughed as I remembered the look on Barali's face when Paine didn't go practically nude in the window. I thought for sure he was going to break down and cry. And then my mind wandered to Yuna. That Yuna girl. She was really something else. Not just her though, all of the girls', but she was diffrent. I started to wonder what she and her "posse" was doing now, probably bragging or doing just girl stuff; which includes, make-up, nails, hair and clothes. After about twenty minutes or so, the only sound heard in the cabin was the faints sounds of Gippal's CD player. Then I shut my eyes, sleep getting the better of me, and let all of the events that happened that during that day slowly flood out of my mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna's POV

I jumped out of the shower and back into my Pj's. I listened to the others' and realized that Paine was telling a scary story. Probably just to scare Rikku, I thought as I brushed out my hair. I thought over the days events. Meeting the girls', meeting the boys', the boys pulling a prank, us pulling a prank back at them. Today had gone pretty well. Actually it had gone very well. I laughed as I remembered the look on the boys' faces as I held out the final poster. They way they looked at us like we were pure evil. Then I waved at the boy with ocean blue eyes. I think his name was Tifus or-

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku interupted my ponderings with a grin and a wink.

"Hello Rikku!" I continued to brush out my knots. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to scrub her pearly white teeth.

"Rikku?"

"Yez? Wat iz id Unie?" Rikku asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What is that boy's name with the blonde hair?"

She spit out her toothpaste and gulped a handful of water. After gurgling four or five times she turned to look at me.

"Oh, Tidus? Yeah, what a pain in the butt."

"Whats' the matter with him?" I questioned as Rikku looked at me through the mirror.

"Oh, nothing really. Hes' okay and all, just a little annoying, is all."

"Aren't they all?" I said with a giggle.

"You know it! Thats' the way they all are! But some are nice."

"I know. And I think I know a good one." I whispered to myself. Rikku looked at me.

"Did you say something Yunie?"

"No. No I didn't. Lets' go back and hear the end of Paine's story!" I giggled when Rikku let out a yelp. "But I'll have nightmares!" She protested and refused to go.

"Okay...I guess I'll have to leave you in this _cold, and dark _bathroom for the rest of the night!" I ran to the bathroom door and switched off the lights and ran out the door, locking it after I got out. She was in there about thirty minutes.

"Yunie! Please let me out! I'm scared of the dark! Yunie? Yunie!" Rikku really started to get on my nerves that night so I got up and unlocked the door. She ran so fast past me all I saw was a blonde blur. She didn't seem so mad at me, thank Yevon.

"FREEDOM!" She screamed making Paine and Lulu complain. They had gone to bed about fifteen minutes ago and I understood why; it was one thirty in the morning. Rikku glared at me and stood at the bottom of her bunk.

"I'm exausted! Goodnight Yunie!" She yawned and climbed up the ladder above me. When I finally hit the bed, I started to wonder if Tidus really was a "nice one". Even if I didn't know him very well, he seemed like an okay guy. Rikku fell asleep before me and now the only sound made in he cabin was her light snores. After twenty minutes or so, I too, fell asleep, and by the way that day had gone, I was pretty sure that I had a smile on my face as I slept in the moon lit cabin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woo! That was a long chapter! It sure did take me a long time! I hope you liked it! R and R please and thankies! Chapter three will be up soon! Tootles! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! :) :) :)!!


	3. First Introductions

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Chappie three is up! Thanks for the reviews! I am thrilled that all actually liked my story so far. To tell you the truth....I hought this was going to be an awful story. But so far so good. I want some good reviews, too! NO FLAMERS!! I am young and doing this for free! But...I enjoy doing it so..no problem! Anywho...tell me what you think of Clasko! I just decided to throw him in there. He is kinda the gay guy out of the bunch! -! ((All the Clasko fans out there, my apologies!)) Well......Here you go!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three: First Introductions

0000000000000000000000

Yuna POV

I was awoken at about 7:00 AM, by Auron's voice over the PA system. We all covered our ears with our pillow, trying to block out Auron's gruffy not-so-friendly-in-the-morning voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Paine screamed, only for it to be muffled by her pillow.

"-and I expect you all to be in the cafeteria in twenty minutes for breakfast. That'll be all." Auron's voice shut off and we sighed in relif. He was really boring, but pretty nice.

"I don't wanna get up!" Rikku mummbled while rolling over, making the bunk creak. I sighed and pulled the pillow off of my face.

"We'd better get up or Auron will probably come and get us himself..." I sighed.

"Yuna?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up..." Lulu scoffed while throwing a pillow in my direction. Rikku, seeming suddenly fully energized, hopped off of her bunk and padded to the bathroom.

"I had nightmares of big hairy butts last night." Paine moaned. She also stood, leaving only Lulu and I in bed. Paine walked towards me and pulled me by my feet into the floor with a thump. I tried to kick her in the face but missed terribly.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" I yelled as I stood running after Paine into the bathroom.

"To wake your lazy butt up." Paine anwsered as she squezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"Yunie! Hurry up and get ready! I'm starving...And Lulu?! Get your big butt in here!" Rikku screamed, only to recieve a grunt from the sleeping mage. Rikku threw her hands up and ran out of the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth, put on some clothes (A pair of shorts and a tank-top) and headed out of the bathroom. Lulu was in sitting posistion on the bunk , grasping a moogle who seemed to also be asleep. She yawned loudly and stood. Rikku was outside looking at the boys cabin. I walked out to her, still waiting for Paine and Lulu to get up.

"I don't like them! I hope we don't have to see them!"

"Probably. I mean..Thats' what they're here for." I giggled at her crooked face. We heard some groggy voices and some leaves cracking and we looked up to see who it was. Of course it was...The boys'. Me and Rikku both rolled our eyes as they waved to us.

"I spoke too soon..." She whispered more to herself.

"Well, goodmorning, ladies! Did you sleep well?" Tidus asked us in a fakingly sweet tone.

"No. I dreamed of dirty asses all night long." Paine said as she stepped out of the door. Some of the boys snickered.

"_You _dreaming about _our _asses? How kind of you!" Gippal laughed as we rolled our eyes.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Wakka asked, obviously looking for Lulu.

"No. Here I am." God were they making good timing or what.

"Morning, Lu." Wakka smiled sheepisly at her, but she didn't even crack one back.

"If you boys would be so kind as to move the hell out of our way, we can make it to breakfast in time." Rikku snarled at the boys'. Gippal rose his hands up in defence only to make her flip her hair, in a mean way.

"Gladly. As long as you say your sorry." Nooj chipped in. I noticed Clasko running down the hill, wearing a yellow shirt and jeans and to top it all off, a orange base-ball cap pushed to the side. I couldn't help help but let my eyes wander over to Tidus, who, to my suprise, was looking right back at me. I blushed and looked away quickly. Then Paine walked past the boys' towards the cafeteria, leaving the boys' flabbergasted.

"You boys' are getting on my last nerve," Paine then turned to us. "Stay if you want but we don't have time for this." She then turned once again.

"Well then. See you around, boys'!" Rikku chirped. The boys also made their way to the cafeteria, only leaving Tidus. I followed the others, slowing down a little for Tidus to catch up.

"You know what? I don't get how stubborn they can get," Tidus said to me, a bit hesentintly, then continued.

"I mean, you don't _have _to say your sorry." He smiled at me, making my stomach full of butterflies.

"I guess I haven't really introduced my self. Considering you saw my ass last night you have the right... Right?" He scratched his head, making me laugh at his nervousnes.

"I'm...um I am...." He started running his fingers through his hair. I smiled and continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Your name is...?"

"...Tidus."

"I know! Just thought you'd say it sooner or later." I turned and smiled at him, to recieve one from him.

"And I'm am Yuna!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stood in the food line in the cafateria. The food looked actually....decent. I thought for sure that it would be horrible. I grabbed a sandwich and a Sprite Remix and made to way to the table, only to find that the boys' had decided to join us today. I groaned and tried to picture what they would do: mix uncommon foods together, eating like pigs who hadn't been fed in days, or the worst, talk about things you shouldn't talk about. For instance bugs, guts, and who knows what! I took a seat by Rikku and Lulu.

"-do you actually think I would get naked?" Lulu looked at Gippal, chewing at a Twizler.

"Yes! Yes belive it or not you had us going there for a second!" Gippal shouted across the table, receiving looks from counlers.

"What do you mean "we"? You were the one practically screaming your head off!" Nooj laughed as he finished his coke and crushing the can with his foot. I took my sandwich out of the bag and took a bite. I began to wonder what Nhadala was doing. She use to make me sandwiches all the time for school. Then I wondered about mother. She was probably out and partying with Dad's employees. I quit thinking about my mother as soon as I realized everybody was looking at me.

"Um....Did you say something?" I asked taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Yes. I asked 'if we should all go to the lake'?" Tidus sighed and took a bite out of a hot dog.

"Oh. Sure! Sounds like fun!" I took a sip put of my drink then got up to throw away my trash. When I got to the trash can I dumped everything in and turned to head back to the table.

"Yunie! Did you even bring a swim suit?"

"Yes," I looked over at the boys'. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. We should if we want to beat the younger kids." Clasko piped in. I nodded and looked over to Tidus. "See ya then!" We all stood up and headed to our own cabins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was pulling up the bottoms of my swim-suit, making sure to cover as much as possible. Me and Nhadala had secretly gone to the mall and bought this. It was simple, a pink bikini top with orange flowers on it and the same as the bottoms. I walked out of the stall and reached for a my sun glasses. I walked out and saw Rikku slipping on her flip flops.

"Yunie! You look totally fab!" Rikku fanned her hand in front of her face.

"Thank you! I bought it with a friend of mine." I said. Paine then walked out of the bathroom wearing a gray suit. She had her hair in a bunch of little braids, probably done by Rikku. Then Lulu walked out in a black two piece.

"Are we ready?" Paine asked, picking up a bag with towels and sun screen.

"Yup! Lets' go!" Rikku ran ahead of us all slaming the back door open and running to the lake. I thought she was afraid of water.

"Helllllllllloooooo laaaaaaadies!!" A rather familer, but annoying voice said.

"Hellllllllllllllloooooo Giiiiiiiiiipal...." Lulu rolled her eyes and turned to see the boys all in swiming trunks. Was it just me or were we doing alot of 'eye rolling' today?

"Okay Gippal... You can pick your jaw up from the floor now!" Paine laughed as he pretended to pick it up. Then I saw Clasko walking down the hill towards us.

"What are you wearing?!" Tidus yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the lake. He was wearing a pair of yellow trunks with a big chocobo floaty around his waist, complete with a pair of goggles with plastic feathers.

"That guy has some serious problems..." Nooj shook his head and followed close behind.

The rest followed them except for Tidus. He walked beside me, leaving an awkard silence between us. He looked quite cute with his blue trunks. He was the most beautiful male I think I had ever seen in my entire life. I looked up at him for awhile, admiring his azurl eyes and golden locks. He looked down at me suddenly, making me blush and turn.

"Yunie! Tell Gippal to stop splashing me!" Rikku screamed as Gippal shoved a handful of water at the blonde. Rikku obviously hadn't gotten rid of her fear of water, for she was laying a good distance away from the lake on a towel. I laughed and ran ahead of Tidus. Lulu and Paine were also laying out, leaving a few of the boys and younger kid drool.

"Yuna, you don't have to help her. Actually its' quite amusing." Lulu laughed as Gippal whipped Rikku with a wet towel next.

"Yea! I think I'll wait until she is water logged!" I giggled. Tidus made his way to the lake and cannon-balled in it, getting us all wet.

"Woo hoo! Yea that rocked!" Wakka yelled, wiping his eyes from the water. Tidus popped back up from the water, grinning from ear to ear. Gippal continued to whip Rikku until she got a towel of her own. They were in a match to the death you could say.

"This is going to be some summer.." I whispered to myself, looking up the blue cloudless sky. It was a nice day outside and I promised myself I would eventually get in the water.

Even Rikku was in the ankle deep water. I stood up and streched then made my way to the water. I stuck my two in to test the water. Despite that it was a hot day, the water was freezing. I walked over to the deep in and looked down at my reflection. I held my nose and jumped. I opened my eyes and I saw Tidus underwater also. He was looking at something on the mucky bottom, poking at it every now and then. He then looked over at me and smiled. I swam over to him and looked at what he was investigating. What I saw was another story all together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! I just absolutly lobe cliff hangers!! R and R! Tell me how you liked this chapter! Sorry if it was short! Also tell me what you think of Clasko! And thanks for all of the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! If you wouldn't have updated then I probably wouldn't have gotten this far! -! ( LOOK! I made glasses! Kew!)


	4. History, Dates, and New People

Hi! I am so very sorry for the delay of this chapter! My computer is retarted and gay. It was shut down for a while and I couldn't do diddly squat! But everythings okay now! Tell me if you have any suggestions for the story! Help me make it batter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix and its' characters.....blah blah blah blah.

I have a question! Wy do we HAVE to do the disclaimer? Tell meeee!

Also, I said that all of the cast is 14, I'm gonna change it to 17! And Auron is like 50.-.o. Old? I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: History Sucks

_30 years ago...._

_"Lenne....?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you wanna record this on a sphere?"_

_Lenne looked over at her boyfriend, Shuyin. They had gone to the lake that day and hadn't left yet. It had to be at least 9:00 pm. She placed a kiss on his lightly freckled cheek. His mouth was always lifted at the corners, always ready to smile, and after she stole a kiss they played their role. Lenne, as well as many other girls, thought that he was quite charming. Handsome, funny, nice, and always enjoying life....Even with its diffuculties. She understood why he wanted to record this. Tonight was the Yevon celebration, for Sin was defeated tonight.....permantly. Lord Braska and his gaurdians had returned that day, wounded but still alive. Lord Braska had just given his speech, telling us to live life the best way possible.Sir Jecht and Sir Auron also did a speech, telling everyone to do the best for your future. Then a series of fireworks lit up the sky for the rest of the night. Shuyin was Lenne's gaurdian, for she was also a summoner, but now that Sin is gone there is no Aeons to summon, so no need for summoners and gaurdians. But even after all her years of training, she still didn't know how Lord Braska killed Sin, and still managed to stay alive. Every summoner who had fought Sin had to sacrafice their life and one of thier gaurdians in order to kill Sin, even if it was for a minimum of two or three years Sin is dead. But Sin would be reborn and another summoner and guardian had to be sacraficed._

_"Sure! I think I bought a sphere in my bag." Lenne had been sitting on Shuyin's lap the last couple of hours, so she scooted off and pulled her bag from up off the ground. She then pulled out a small orange sphere and handed it to Shuyin._

_"Thanks! Okay, lets put this on record," he pushed a small black button."There we go.I'm glad Braska got rid of Sin. About time that worthless pile of scales died. But its' weird that Jecht and Auron din't die."_

_"No its not weird. Its wonderful. Would you rather them die and Sin come back?"_

_Shuyin shook hiss head and looked back up at the sky. A firecracker shot up, sending sparks all around the sky._

_Lenne sat down next to Shuyin, only to have him pick her back up and set her in his lap._

_"Your comfortable...." He whispered into her ear, sending electric shocks down her spine._

_"Thank you, you are,too." Lenne whispered back to him, recieving a laugh._

_"Lenne?"He whispered so softly that it was barely audible._

_"What is it Shuyin?"_

_"I did something...Oh.....Never mind." He then turned her around so that she was stratling him, and began to kiss her. Lenne welcomed it and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her. Lenne then heard some twigs break in the distance. Next thing she knew, Shuyin had pulled her to her feet. Guards incircled them, all guns pointed at them. Some had frowns plastered on their faces, some showed no expression at all._

_"To your knees! Now!" One yelled. They obeyed. Lenne could feel tears start to sting her eyes. She didn't understand. What was going on?_

_"What did we do?" Lenne whispered to herself. She could hear Shuyins breathing coming in quick, fast rasps._

_"They're so young." A man came foward, looking at the two lovers._

_"Orders are orders." The woman guard sighed and loaded her gun._

_"Ready." One. They loaded their guns._

_"Lenne..." Shuyin looked over to Lenne, tears running down his face. He mouthed three words to her._

_"Aim." Two. They picked up thei guns and pointed it at the two._

_"Shuyin..." Lenne was also crying. Not because of death, but because of leaving Shuyin._

_"Fire!" Three. They all pulled the trigger._

_The last thing they both heard were guns firing. They hit the ground, crimson blood staining their shirts. Lenne looked over at Shuyin. His eyes opened as well, he stared at her with a blank expression. Then he smiled. Hoping, praying that it would of helped. His eyes fluttered close, his face still holding its godly smile. Lenne also shut her eyes, a smile painted on her angelic face. _

_She knew they would meet again. Maybe 1000 years from now, or maybe just a couple of minutes. She knew it. She could feel it._

Yuna's POV

Tidus held the sphere in his hands and pushed the off button. Everyone stood there silently, replaying the haunting images in their heads.

"What....Was that?" Rikku spoke first, still looking off into space.

Tears wet my face as I sat down my towel. What was that? Did this sphere mean something? Why did that man , Shuyin, look so much like....?Since when did my father kill Sin?

"Should we tell Sir Auron?" I looked up at everybody. Lulu's face was pale as she stepped forward.

"Auron is my...uncle of some sorts. I could tell him."

"I think we should just tell him. Maybe he knows what it means. His name was metioned in it." Nooj whispered. Tidus sat down next to me, holding the sphere in his hand, throwing it up and catching it every now and then.

"That was sad." Barali sighed.

"I'm gonna go and give it to him." Tidus stood up and walked towards the office.

"I'll go also." I said to him. He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up.

"Do you think we'll get into trouble for it?" I looked up at him. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so." He looked down at me and smirked."I don't want this sphere to ruin my summer. Lets' go and turn it in." He opened the door to the office and stepped inside, holding the door open for me with one hand. He walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A woman with long black hair and glasses asked us while filing her nails.

"Uh...Yeah. We need to see Sir Auron."

"Third door on the right." She pointed to the hallway and started where she left off, filing her talons.

"Thank you very much." I bowed and walked over to the hallway, Tidus following close behind. I wish I would of at least put on a pair of shorts and shoes before I came here. (A.N. They are still in their baithing suits.)Tidus knocked on Sir Auron's door, and waited for an anwser.

"Its' open." Tidus looked down at me, smiled sheepishly, then opened the door.

Auron was at his desk, looking over some papers.

"We found something in the lake that we think you should have sir." Tidus set the sphere on his desk.

"It has the defeat of Sin on it. You knew my father?" I said slowly.

"And you knew mine also." Tidus sighed, looking at the ground.

"I didn't know Jecht was your father." I looked over at Tidus, who just nodded.

Tidus stepped forward and placed his hands on Auron's desk, prepering himself for what was to come next.

"Yes. I knew them both. We both killed Sin 30 years ago."

"But I thought Sin was just a monster in books. I didn't know he was real."

I said in thought. I remember my grandmother telling me stories, but I had no idea it was true.

"No, Sin was real alright. I've got a scar to prove it." He lifted his face from his paper work to show us his scarred eye. I had seen him at the cafeteria the first day, but I didn't know he was missing an eye.

"You two can leave now. I have to watch this sphere and I'll call you back in later."

"No! We just learned alot about our parents and history that we had no idea about and your going to tell us to leave?! Forget it, Auron! I'm not going anywhere!"

"...Your just like your father, Tidus." Auron sighed and took off his glasses.

"Don't you dare compare me to my father you retch! I'm not a drunken idiot like him!!" Tidus slammed his fists down on Auron's desk. I just stood there in awe. Watching him explode.Tidus walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Auron. He's just-"

"Don't worry Yuna. He'll be fine. Just give him some time to think." Auron smiled warmly at me then returned o his work. I bowed and headed out of the door.

9:17 pm Tidus's POV

I skipped dinner that night. I didn't feel like socializing. I'd learned alot about my father that night, not just mine but Yuna's also. I had no idea that Jecht had known Yuna's father. I'm suprised that he even helped make the world a better place.

"Stupid old drunken fagget." I whispered, smiling a bit at his new pet name. My stomach growled for the umpteenth time that night. I was beginning to wonder where everybody was considering it was about 9:25. I yawned as I stretched. They were probably out throwing rocks at squirrals or something. And the girls were probably in their cabin painting toenails or fixing their hair.

Yuna's POV

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Rikku said, brushing out her golden locks.

"Oh I dunno, probably out throwing rocks at squirrals or something." Paine laughed, painting her nails a very aluminum color. I laughed.

"Hey Yunie? What are you going to wear for the dance?" Rikku stood up and walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a yellow dress.

"I didn't know we were going to have a dance." I said, pulling Lulu's hair up in a ponytail.

"Yuna. What camp _doesn't_ have a dance. They set it up so you can be nervous and paranoid. There evil, I tell you." Paine snorted.

"Well...I brought a pink dress-" I was cut off by Rikku running up to me with my duffel bag in her hands. She looked oddly happy.

"Oh oh oh! Put it on! Put it on!" She said jumping up and down.

"Okay! Let me hold it." I took the dress out of her hand and headed for the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom, I heard someone knock on the front door to the cabin.

"Is Yuna here?" It was Tidus. Why was he looking for me?

"Why are you looking for her? Tidus.....You like her don't you?" Rikku laughed.

"Just tell me if she's here, Rikku. I need to speak with her." This time he sounded desperste. Was everything okay.

"Hold on! I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled out to him.

"What is she doing?"

"She's trying on her dress for the dance." Lulu replied.

I looked in the mirror. Not bad. It was a pink dress that went above the knees. It had sleeves that came to the bottom of my shoulders, and it was cut low enough to show a little bit of clevage. I'll have to fix that. Now all I need is a date.

"Hurry up Yu-!" Rikku stopped mid sentence when I came out. She smiled and clapped.

"Well...How do I look?"All eyes were on me when I did a twirl.

"You look great!"

"Where did you get that dress!"

"Wow, thats' perfect!"

".........Damn." Tidus stared at me in disbelif. I smiled walked over to Tidus.

"You wanted to talk with me?"

"Um...Oh yeah....O-out here."

"Okay." He held the door open for me and I swear I heard him utter another swear word.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" I kept my eyes locked on his as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the dance with me?"

_Good job, Tidus. Not even close to what you really wanted._

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Cool. Okay I guess I'll head back, the guys will be back soon."

"Tidus?"

"Yes Yuna."

"I'm sorry about what happened today. Everything caught me off gaurd as well."

"No. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones fault. You shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Thanks. Goodnight." I smiled up at him, receiving one back.

Tidus's POV

YES! YES! YES! I'm going to the dance with the prettiest girl here! I rock!

"Goodnight to you too, Yuna." YES! YES! YEAH!

"See you tomorrow." I ROCK! I ROCK!

"You bet." YOU'VE OUTDONE YOUR SELF THIS TIME TIDUS LORAC!!

She walked back inside and shut the door. I jumped and did a summersault.

YES YES YES!!!

Two summersaults and five backflips later I made it to the cabin.

"Hey guys!"

"Why are you so happy?" Barali grinned.

"I am going to the dance with Yuna Tiso."

"Oh that tough babe?! You've outdone yourself this time Tidus Lorac!" Gippal said, high fiving me.

"I know it. I rock." I smiled as I plopped down on my bed.

"Does anyone know when the dance is?"

"Tomorrow night at 7' to I think 11' o'clock." Clasko said, half asleep.

"I wonder if Lu would want to go with me?" Wakka whispered.

"No. No. No. And no. You cheated on her!" Nooj laughed, recieving a a punch from Wakka.

"I'm going to bed." I yawned loudly and plopped on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

"What did he want?" Rikku asked as soon as I opened the door.

"He asked me to go to the dance with him."

"Yay! Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to say yes? Or were you sorry for him?"

"I wanted to say yes."

"So you like him?!" Rikku smiled as she jumped up and down on her bed.

".......Maybe."

"Maybe means..."

"Yes." I blushed as I pulled the dress from over my head.

"Yay! Yuna has a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, a_ malefriend_ is all."

"Right." Lulu and Paine laughed.

Just then the door swung open and a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Hi. I'm new here. My name is Dona."

Finally! It took me so long to finish this chapter! R and R! Love you all!

Did you find he part where Tidus was Yaying himself funny? He's all crazy in his head but he is all cool outside!


	5. Dona Rolvali

oo... Wow! I like... haven't been on this thing in forever... -pokes at it-... anyway! Who's ready for some CAMP KUKALA! OO You are! Yes you are! -pats- Okay, anyway.

Tidus: Not her's.

Me: Not mine.

There ya go.

LETS START! D  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuna's POV

I stared in disbelief at the apparent drama queen in front of us.

Dona Rolvali.

I shuddered as she eyed us all, her chocolate eyes in obvious distaste. She walked to me and plucked at my shirt of the Zanarkand Abes and chuckled, crossing her arms over her rather large chest.

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...Never thought I'd see you here." Dona stepped back and eyed the room, Paine shuffling her feet impatiently behind me, a grunt rising from her throat.

"Yeah..Hello Dona," I mumbled, brushing a strand of hair from my face, my eyes fixating on her choice of clothing.

A red dress, low cut, black panty-hose and high heels.

I narrowed my eyes and stiffled a chuckle..

High-heels. At camp?

I snorted despite myself, quickly averting my gaze to the side to avoid Dona's.

"Welcome to Camp Kukala!" Rikku jumped foward and ruffled up Dona's disgustingly perfect hair and smiled happily. "I'm Rikku!"

Dona quickly stepped away from her and widened her eyes, her now messy hair falling in front of her eyes. She crinkled her nose and patted her hair back down, looking around the room again.  
"I'm...Dona. Dona Rolvali."

I heard Lulu stand up from her bed and walk beside me, her violet eyes grazing over Dona.

"Nice to meet you, Dona! This is Paine!" Rikku motioned to Paine, who just waved lightly before flopping back on her bunk, opening her magazine again.

She and Lulu were always looking at that magazine. It was called 'The Undazzled'. On the front were a group of girls, all dressed in black, very morbid. Paine was always gushing over a guy named Ish in the magazine, as was Lulu. I had seen a picture of him in the magazine, soon discovering that I, too, had something to gush about.  
"And this is Lulu!" Rikku pounced on Lulu from behind and slung her arms over her shoulders, smiling gleefully at Dona as I laughed lightly, Rikku's giddiness brightening up the most awkward moment.

"Hmmmm..." Dona eyed Lulu and flashed a coy grin, resting a hand on her hip as she tilted sideways. "I believe we have met."  
Lulu dashed her eyes downward as she peirced her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "We have.."  
I blinked at both of them before sitting beside Paine, flashing a glance to her magazine.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to sleep on..._that._." Dona gestured to a lumpy matress bed on the side of the room, a single bed. She stepped foward slowly, her heels clicking as she dropped her heavy luggage beside the bed, a loud _thump _being heard.

I have always wondered why women bother with such stupid things such as makeup and so much clothing that it could last them a year. But being who I was, I was expected to act the same. Reluctantly.

"Its not so bad! Its kinda comfy if you shove a few pillows under the mattress.." Rikku scratched the side of her cheek and chuckled nervously as I shook my head, Dona's distaste of the camp beginning to irritate me.

"Just sleep on the flipping bed... Yevon..." Paine muttered under her breathe as I giggled, sinking down lower into the bed next to her.

Lulu shuffled on her feet some before stepping into the bathroom,"I'll... be out soon.." She left then, her smooth voice ringing in our ears before the door slammed.

Dona grinned and pointed to me and then to her bed, lifting an eyebrow. "Arrange my bed for me?"  
If I were at home I would of helped her. But since I was not in the company of my Mother, I simply shook my head and looked back down at Paine's magazine, Ish posing in front of a car as he smirked playfully, his eyes narrowed. Paine grinned and nodded as she tapped the picture of the celeberity, laughing lightly.

"I'll marry that babe some day. I swear..." She grinned and flipped the page as I laughed lightly.

"Not if I don't get to him first!" I stuck my tongue out as Paine shook her head, shoving me over in the bed.

Dona blinked at both of us and raised her eyebrows, giving up on me fixing her bed for her. Rikku glanced at the bathroom door and frowned lightly before sliding down next to me in the bed, leaning her head on my shoulder lightly.

"Yunie... maybe you should go and check on Lulu..." She pinched my side lightly and I squirmed.  
"She said she'd be out in a minute...maybe we should give her some space?" I tilted my head at her and smiled reasuringly, poking her cheek lightly. Rikku nodded and sighed some, looking over at Dona.

"You need help with your bed? I can help!" Rikku hopped up and tackled Dona's bed, laughing some. Sometimes I just don't see where that girl gets her energy. One minute she's all sad and upset, worried and then the next minute she's ready to roll!

Dona snorted slightly and threw her sheets at Rikku's face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have at it."  
Dona... Me and her used to go to private school together. Her father and my father were good friends, and we often hung out together. She was like my mentor... She showed me what to wear, and what not to wear. How to be perfect and preppy and how to fix my hair. Her mother and my mother thought we were the cutest things when we were 7 years old, sitting at our baby tables in my mother's evening gowns, sipping make-believe tea from a porclein cup.

Dona was always telling me what to do, how to smile. And I followed all her instructions, hoping to be just like her some day.

But now that I look at it... I'm glad that she moved away a few years ago. I would die if I were just like her...

_Just.. _like Dona.

I shuddered. Dona had moved away when we were 12, moving to Luca with her father and mother. It was hard for me to say goodbye to my friend, my mentor, my _role model. _But as the weeks grew into months, months into years I got over it. Though I didn't ever have any real friends..  
It was always me and my mother and my sisters. Since I was youngest, I was often overlooked by them all. Except for my grandmother..  
I loved my grandmother. She had smelt of honey and chocolate and I often visited her. I remember clinging to her legs, her ruffled skirts soft against my face, as my mother took hold of my hand, trying to drag me back to our home. Grandmother was really the only one who ever payed any attention to me at all.. She was always caressing my small curls and my freckled cheeks as a child, smiling lovingly as she told me stories of her past. Stories of what she had done when she was my age.. And even stories of what she could do, wanted to do.

Then she died... a year or so ago.

I remember locking myself into my room and refusing any meals that were sent to me, gazing out my window for hours and hours, the salty tears streaming down my face and chin.

But I soon realized that I'd see her again.. and that was when I finally decided to get on with my life. But I knew, in the back of my mind, that she was there with me the whole time.. She still is.

Paine gave my shoulder a shake as she laughed some, flicking my forehead.  
"Yuna? Yoohooo.. Earth to Yuna."

I blinked and shook my head, clearing the images of my past as I smiled lightly.

"Sorry... Just drifted away for a second I guess."  
I looked over to see the progress of Rikku, Dona, and Dona's pink frilly bed sheets. And her large mass of pillows.

Rikku looked quite silly wrapped up in frilly pink sheets, only the top of her spiked blonde pony tail showing as well as her bright green eyes.  
"Doonnaa... Why don't you just forget about that sheets?" Rikku fell backwards on her bum and whimpered, her legs flailing in the air as she squirmed free of the sheets.  
"No! I must use these. These are the only ones that will do for my type of skin and I mus-"  
She was cut off by Lulu swinging the door wide open, it hitting back against the wall quite roughly.

"Forget. About. The. Goddamn. Sheets. Dona." Lulu gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes some, her fists clenched at her side.

...This was when Paine jumped up and grabbed Lulu by her shoulders,"Lets play with your hair, shall we? I got this new gel stuff, and I wanna try it!" Paine shoved Lulu back into the bathroom and fumbled for the doorknob behind her, slamming the door.

I sat there a moment, slightly confused and stared at the bathroom door, blinking slowly.

"Ahem... Forget the sheets, Rikku." Dona waved her hand dismissingly and threw her dark red blanket over her mattress, grabbing her pillows and arranging them on her bed neatly.  
Rikku hopped up and scurried to the bathroom door, knocking on the softly before opening it and sliding in, shutting the door behind her quietly.

I sat up and blinked at Dona who sat on her bed, crossing her legs and grabbing for her purse.  
"Hmph... Nevermind them, Dear Yuna. Tell me..How have you been these years?" She reached into her purse and grabbed a mirror, re-aplying her bright red lipstick.

"I've been swell, thank you.." I glanced at the door quickly before forcing a smile at Dona, sitting indian style on Paine's bunk. "And yourself? How have you been?"

Dona darted her eyes up at me before smirking slightly, smacking her newly glossed lips as she snapped her mirror shut.  
"Fantastic! Father just switched me to schools.. I'm moving back to Besaid, you know!" She flashed me a smile and rested her hands in her lap, squaring her shoulders.

My smile faded lightly before I brightened it up quickly again, swallowing thickly.

Dona...moving...back...at...Besaid...

"Shit..." I mumbled between my teeth, my smile still shining at her, making sure my comment was kept un-heard by her.

"Isn't it just _fabulous?_" Dona fluffed her hair casually and batted her eyes, fingering the jewel on her golden necklace that hung over her chest.

"Fabulous!" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from whimpering, my eyebrows knitting together slightly before flopping back on the bed, staring at the bottom of Lulu's bunk.

Wonderful...Dona was moving back home.

And I was going to have to deal with her.

And... I was going to have to..

Deal...with her.

Dona laughed, it ringing high and squeeky, and threw one of her satin pillows at me.

I let the pillow hit my face.

Mother wasn't here.. But Dona was. Thats like me trading red nail polish for redder nail polish..

This was going to be a long 3 months.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry it was so short! But I have to get back in the 'mood' O.o.. Yeah, anyway! Read and review!


End file.
